TEEN GIRL SQUAD: ISSUE NEXT
by Homer Starrun
Summary: Read the archive of my Teen Girl Squad Issues!
1. Cheering Up Cheerleader

TEEN GIRL SQUAD ISSUE 8

I do not own or TGS.

"Teen girl squad!" screeched Strong Bad.

"Cheerleader!" (Attracts boys)

"So and So!" (Attracts good grades)

"What's Her Face!" (Attracts trouble)

"The Ugly One!" (Uh...)

Cheerleader, So and So, What's Her Face, and The Ugly One are in one place. Cheerleader looks sad.

"I'm glumy," announced Cheerleader.

"So good!" answered So and So, What's Her Face, and the Ugly One.

"TRAITORS!!!" shouted Cheerleader as she got out a bazooka used it to shoot So and So's, What's Her Face's, and The Ugly One's heads off .

"BAZOOKA'D! Wait, it's too short. Come on imagination, be more... imagination," said Strong Bad.

CUT!!! (A large sign says CUT!!! (XoX))

"Teen girl squad!" screeched Strong Bad.

"Cheerleader!" (Attracts boys)

"So and So!" (Attracts good grades)

"What's Her Face!" (Attracts trouble)

"The Ugly One!" (Double Uh...)

Cheerleader, So and So, What's Her Face, and The Ugly One meet in one place. Cheerleader looks sad.

"I'm glumy," announced Cheerleader.

"Uh, what shall we do?" asked So and So.

"Please don't shoot us with a bazooka!" suddenly cried The Ugly One.

"Let's cheer her up!" shared What's Her Face.

"How?" asked The Ugly One.

Suddenly, a giant weight that says "HEAVY LOURDE" falls on The Ugly One. Cheerleader is looking at the ground on some worms that blew up because of Strong Bad's overactive imagination.

"HEAVY LOURDE'D!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Oh, I was watching the ground. Where's Ugly One?" asked Cheerleader.

"Sigh," sighed What's Her Face.

"I got another idea! Let's go to the MALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" shouted So and So.

"Chill out," replied Cheerleader.

At the mall, What's Her Face is trying out a dress with a picture of Man with the Huge Mouth on it.

"I think this dress fits me!" said What's Her Face.

The dress then turns into the Man with the Huge Mouth's head on a worm. He eats What's Her Face and So and So.

"NOT ANYMORE'D!" shouted Strong Bad.

"That's it! I needed a boyfriend to spice my day! Let's go on a date!" said Cheerleader.

The Man with the Huge Mouth shakes his head. Suddenly, a giant void sucks Cheerleader in.

"REJECTED!" shouted Strong Bad. "It's over!"

Sign say's It's over!

"Not!" continued Strong Bad.

Sign replaced by NOT! Then we go to the Ugly One under the Heavy Lourde.

"I think I can get out!" said The Ugly One with hope.

Another Heavy Lourde falls on the first one.

"HEAVY LOURDE'D AGAIN'D!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Ow! My hopes of escaping!" cried out The Ugly One.

"Is it over? I GUESS SO!" shouted Strong Bad.

The comic strip ends with sign that say's "I GUESS SO!" instead of "It's over!"

* * *

Easter Eggs:

Click on guess to see this:

We see the two weights on The Ugly One.

"Can someone help me?" asked The Ugly One.

"NO!" answered Strong Bad as another weight that says: "HEAVY LOURDE 3" falls on the two weights.

* * *

Click on So to see this:

So and So and What's Her Face are still in the worm. Inside, they see Tompkins.

"Whoa! Tompkins! Where've you been?" asked So and So.

"We're still taller!" said What's Her Face.

"I'm a hella more taller than you!" retorted Tompkins.

"TOMPKINS MADE A SWEAR AGAIN!" shouted So and So and What's Her Face.

"SHUT UP! OR I'LL TELL MOM!" shouted Tompkins.

"MOM'D!" shouted Strong Bad as from nowhere, a large frying pan landed on So and So and What's Her Face.


	2. Going Grocery Shopping

I decided to make this an archive of my Teen Girl Squads. Hope you find this funny as the last one. Thanks for all of the reviews. (This one has references to Teen Girl Squad Issue 8 and the email origins)

* * *

TEEN GIRL SQUAD ISSUE AFTER THE ONE IN CHAPTER 1

I do not own the Homestar Runner website or TGS.

"Teen Girl Squad!" screeched Strong Bad.

"Cheerleader!" (Fashion Products)

"So and So!" (Healthy foodstuffs)

"What's Her Face!" (Free Giveaways)

"The Ugly One!" (Samples)

So and So is in front of Mrs. So-and-So-erson.

"YOU'D BETTER BUY EVERYTHING IN THE LIST I'M GIVING YOU, OR ELSE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN TO YOU!" shouted Mrs. So-and-So-erson, scaring So and So.

"Yes step mom So-and-So-erson," replied So and So with fear.

Then So-and-So looks at the shopping list given to her, which is about four feet long.

"AMAZED!" shouted Strong Bad as So and So looked amazed at the shopping list.

So So and So went to the field where the girls usually meet.

"I'll get help from the three girls," decided So and So.

So So and So went to where Cheerleader and What's Her Face were watching something.

"What are you watching?" asked So and So.

"Thomas is chain whipping The Ugly One," replied What's Her Face, pointing to Thomas whipping The Ugly One with his chain whip.

"Chainwhipped! Chainwhipped! Chainwhipped! Chainwhipped!" shouted Strong Bad, saying "Chainwhipped" every time Thomas whipped The Ugly One.

"Ow," said The Ugly One.

"Anyway, want to help me do grocery shopping?" asked So and So.

"Well…" began Cheerleader.

"YES!" shouted The Ugly One.

"AT PRICE STYLES!" shouted Strong Bad as the Price Styles grocery store is shown.

Cheerleader, So and So, What's Her Face, and the bruised The Ugly One are in the grocery store.

"We'll split up," announced Cheerleader.

"We can do more damage that way," said So and So.

"Whatev," replied Cheerleader as the four girls split up.

So and So went to soup aisle. She was looking at a shelf of canned soup.

"What should I buy? Crambells, or Chubby's?" wondered So and So.

"Uh-oh, HARD DECISION'D!" shouted Strong Bad.

What's Her Face was holding a stack of magazines and went to Cheerleader.

"I brought the stack of magazines Mrs. So-and-So-erson wanted," said What's Her Face.

"That's not enough," replied Cheerleader, "Take a look at mine!"

Cheerleader revealed a TOWER of magazines on a cart.

"AMAZED, AGAIN!" shouted Strong Bad as What's Her Face looked amazed.

"Watch out! It's going to fall!" warned What's Her Face, pointing to the tower of magazines.

"No it's won't!" replied Cheereleader.

"YES IT WILL!" shouted Strong Bad as the magazines fell on Cheerleader and What's Her Face, killing…

"We're still alive," said Cheerleader and What's Her Face.

"What?" asked Strong Bad, "Let me try again. PLASTER'D!"

A huge pile of plaster fell on the pile of magazines that piled on the two girls.

"We're still…" began the two girls.

"CHEAT'D!" shouted Strong Bad as a huge The Cheat fell on the huge pile of plaster and magazines, killing Cheerleader and What's Her Face.

"KICK THE CHEAT'D!" shouted Strong Bad as a huge foot that belonged to Strong Bad kicked The Cheat.

The Ugly One was in the foodstuffs section when she came to the Man with the Huge Mouth selling samples.

"Ooh, what's this?" asked The Ugly One as she picked up a paper cup.

"Black hole flavored juice," replied the Man with the Huge Mouth.

"Cool," replied The Ugly One as she began drinking the juice when she was sucked into a black hole.

"BLACK HOLE'D!" shouted Strong Bad.

So and So is still trying to decide which canned soup to buy.

"Oh, I'm so stressed!" shouted So and So.

"DECISION MADE!" shouted Strong Bad as a soup bowl crushed So and So to death, "Wait, I have an urge for something else."

Then we see Thomas chainwhipping Cheerleader's, So and So's, What's Her Face's, and The Ugly One's tombstones.

"IT'S OVER!" shouted Strong Bad, ending the comic strip.


End file.
